Runa Return's
by blue-lily295
Summary: When Klaus' wife turns up out of the blue everyone is confused as to where she's been, who she is and why she's not trying to kill them like the rest of her family. Surprisingly the originals are not the only one's she knows...
1. Chapter 1

**Runa Returns**

* * *

**Summary- When Klaus' wife turns up out of the blue everyone is confused as to where she's been, who she is and why she's not trying to kill them like the rest of her family.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Vampire Diaries :( nor any of the characters except from my OC. Enjoy and please review. :)**

* * *

The sound of the front door slamming open then closed again echoed in the room and all the occupants froze for a moment and looked up. They heard someone moving towards them the heels of the person's shoes confirming that it was a woman everyone looked confused as they weren't expecting anyone.

Klaus and Kol straightened up when they recognised the scent both had raised eyebrows when Damon grinned while Stefan's eyes widened, but the others still looked lost.

Klaus started looking very nervous shifting slightly while Kol smiled eyes bright. It was strange for them to see an expression that wasn't malicious or goading. Damon looked towards Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline and Elena and opened his mouth but words escaped him when he saw his brother everyone else was watching Stefan as well because for someone that was supposed to be emotionless he looked scared.

Kol was almost bouncing waiting for her to enter. As the steps got closer Klaus looked like he was going to be sick his eyes firmly locked on the ground. The woman was just outside the door now, it opened in one quick movement revealing the intruder.

She could not have been older than 22, 5'7, slender with an hourglass figure, pale peach skin that almost glowed as she stepped into the light. Her hair a caramel brown that flowed in curls to the middle of her back with bangs framing her face. Pouty lips coated in a clear lip-gloss making them more alluring, cheekbones were high and defined. Eyes shone from her face like stars in a brilliant, verdant green that were assessing the situation. Everyone looked stunned.

"Hello there, my name is Runa" she spoke softly her voice slightly husky it was beautiful. She smiled suddenly and everyone was captivated. Nobody spoke still in shock.

* * *

**So first chapter down! YAY! Was it good? Bad? Feedback is appreciated. :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Runa Returns**

* * *

**Summary- When Klaus' wife turns up out of the blue everyone is confused as to where she's been, who she is and why she's not trying to kill them like the rest of her family.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Vampire Diaries :( nor any of the characters except from my OC. Enjoy and please review. :)**

* * *

"Now I hate to ask because I'm almost certain I won't like the answer but what is going on here?" Runa questioned them politely. Kol and Klaus looked to one another knowing it was about to get worse not only for them but for the others in the room too.

She walked forward and everyone watched her cautiously "Well, well Damon Salvatore I should have known you'd be here you never could stay out of trouble" she smirked at him while everyone was staring or in Klaus' case glaring at Damon who was grinning slightly as he looked her over.

"Nana good to see you it still amazes me that you can be so hot given your age" Kol and Klaus looked ready to commit murder. But Runa merely waved it off with an eye roll.

"I apologise for taking so long to get here little saviour but I've was busy up until a couple of days ago or I would have been here before I'll explain another time. However I will be speaking with you later young man" she said narrowing her eyes at him.

He suddenly looked sheepish. "Yes nana" he replied like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Stefan and the girls watched on amazed as she ordered him around and then eyes almost bugged when they saw the light blush. Klaus still looked angry but it was tinged with curiosity and Kol was smirking at the sight very amused at her control over his nemesis.

Stefan looked thoughtful "this is nana?" he asked incredulous all eyes turned to him "yes" Damon replied rolling his eyes trying to move on from his embarrassment he smirked at the expressions on everyone's faces.

Runa set her eyes on Stefan and glared at him taking a step forward threateningly her eyes lethal "don't be so rude Stefan. Just because I dislike like you with you whiny petulant manners doesn't mean I can't get along with your brother" she added harshly glaring at him.

Stefan cringed and took a step back from her anger. "Sorry Runa I didn't mean anything bad I just didn't know he knew you" he tried to explain. Everyone was dumbfounded Stefan was showing emotion "Well why would you I told him to keep it a secret and I didn't know you had to know everybody I do." She snapped back at him. Stefan looked to the floor as a show of submission and she nodded accepting the gesture for what it was.

Klaus was on the verge of snapping he wanted to know how she knew them, why was it that Stefan seemed to be afraid of her but not him? Jealousy was not a good colour on him. Elena was looking back and forth between the Salvatore's and Runa confused and upset. Caroline and Bonnie were just shocked at what was transpiring. Klaus now looked nervous knowing it was his turn soon while Kol was waiting impatiently for her attention.

"Doppelganger, Bennett, Barbie" she nodded to each of them. Each of the girls looked like they were insulted but Runa just looked at them blankly not offering anything else.

Rolling her eyes she turned to the originals. "Kol, darling come here" she demanded smiling softly at him. Kol took quick steps towards her his smile almost hurting "I've missed you Lia" he spoke softly to her surprising the other occupants in the room even Klaus. Runa opened her arms for him to walk into. It was quite comical with him being almost a head taller, he wrapped his arms around her and spun her around. She giggled loudly making him laugh. The others watched on astonished as they acted so free.

Klaus slowly tried to edge out of the room away from her hoping no one would notice, but luck was not on his side he froze when she called out to him "Niklaus. Do not take another step" she commanded as Kol put her down. Klaus turned slowly swallowing harshly as he did so and faced her his expression scared, "You will not leave until I am finished with you. That goes for all of you" her voice was menacing daring anyone to contradict her. No one did.

Kol stood behind her a happy smile plastered on his face seeming boyish. "Niklaus go sit over there" she pointed to an armchair to her left "and wait, if you could do that somewhat quietly it would be appreciated" she finished with a sneer. "Now wait a minute love, you can't just…" Klaus trailed off at her look, ducking his head and quickly moving towards where she was pointing. He sat where she told him and kept quiet under her stare. If he couldn't talk then he would be watching the proceedings.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think :D I will be taking a short break while I find a new computer. Sorry 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Runa Returns**

* * *

**Summary- When Klaus' wife turns up out of the blue everyone is confused as to where she's been, who she is and why she's not trying to kill them like the rest of her family.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Vampire Diaries :( nor any of the characters except from my OC. Enjoy and please review. :)**

* * *

Runa turned her attention to the other females. "Girls I understand that I have interrupted whatever you have going on, that being said I'm sure we will have much to discuss soon but if you would allow me to catch up with the others?"

They all nodded, Bonnie even attempted a smile "thank you could you wait downstairs please? Perhaps in the parlor? I promise no harm will come to them" she said earnestly. Obviously this was the wrong thing to say as Elena and Caroline both started glaring at her.

"Are we supposed to just trust you? We don't know you!" Elena exclaimed looking for support, Caroline nodded while Bonnie looked like she wanted to leave. All the males in the room looked at her with wide eyes.

Damon and Stefan shaking their heads obviously trying to make her be quiet. While the Klaus and Kol looked shocked that someone would talk to her that way. "I have given you no reason to distrust me and if that isn't enough then Damon obviously does." Runa spoke with confidence that made Elena falter slightly but she wouldn't give in. Caroline spoke up then defending her friend "you know those two and you seem to be friendly that is all the reasons we need to not trust you" she exclaimed. When she heard this her kind warm eyes iced over.

The boys looked even more shocked if that were possible they looked like they were waiting for their deaths. Runa glared at the blonde who dared to question her because she was friendly with the originals. Caroline backed up eyes flashing with fear. "I suggest you leave now before I tear you apart little girl" venom coated the words and the Barbie look-a-like ran out of the room. Elena startled but didn't back down and leave, "I'm not leaving" she declared trying to be brave.

"I am no longer asking. Leave or I will make you" Runa spoke in a calm way but that just made her more scary especially when she could see the original brothers wince.

"Bennett you are a practicing witch correct?" she asked the other girl who had been silent and observing. She nodded warily. Runa held out her hand "it's okay I just want to show you that I can be trusted" she explained gently but with impatience.

"Take my hand and do the `sperantes' spell" she told Bonnie. Taking her hand nervously but determined she chanted "_doce me si__quis__habet fidem et__hoc" _as she finished their hands glowed blue.

Bonnie looked satisfied with the result "she can be trusted, it shows that she's calm and has no intention to hurt anyone" she said smiling at the new face. She walked over to Elena grabbing her hand "we'll just be downstairs, it was nice meeting you" she continued as she dragged Elena from the room with her protesting slightly.

Runa closed the door and turned to face the other occupants. "Well now that's over I think we all need to have a chat" she said smiling menacingly at them.

Kol who was leaning against the wall took a seat in the armchair next to Klaus who no longer looked ill but a little scared. Damon and Stefan sat on the sofa while she dragged the last armchair and placed it so she could see them all.

They all sat in silence for a few minutes none of them knowing where to start, Damon couldn't keep his mouth shut any longer.

"So nana you know these assholes?" he asked glaring at the other brothers.

"Yes little saviour and please stop glaring it doesn't suit you" she replied smiling gently at him. He went a little red at the nickname and pouted slightly. "Nana! I don't know why you insist on calling me that" he replied petulantly.

Kol laughed at him while Klaus smirked both obviously pleased. "Now as we've established I know all of you can we move on?" she asked sarcastically. Stefan and Klaus decided to stay quiet out of the line of fire.

"First Kol it's good to see you" Runa turned to him and smiled blindingly at him and then added "un-daggered" with a glare at Klaus who winced before he could control his reaction.

"What took you so long to get here I called you months ago?!" Damon demanded waving his hand to emphasise his point. "Calm down, I told you at the time I was busy it wasn't a lie I was having problems with a vampire hunting group in Italy" she said calmly like she was discussing the weather. All of the others snapped to attention even Stefan.

"Were you hurt?" Kol asked quickly looking her over as if checking for injuries. Klaus stayed quiet but was scowling at Kol who beat him to the punch. "Don't be silly darling they were just children trying to play at being heroes" Runa derisively replied "It just took longer than necessary to dismantle their organisation".

"I'd like to know how you know each of us." Stefan asked politely earning a weird look from his brother.

The others perked up obviously it was something they all wanted to know. "Okay then but after you will be explain what was happening before I walked in" she commanded.

A chorus of different agreements rang out "who should I start with?" she asked looking at each person until she landed on Klaus. Damon and Stefan almost smiled their curiosity getting the better of them. Kol grabbed her hand and started playing with her fingers already knowing the answer.

"It's simple really boys" she started glancing at Klaus who was staring at her with a soft look before turning to the Salvatore's. "Niklaus is my husband" she stopped to taking in their reaction and was not left wanting.

"WHAT?!" Damon shouted looking back and forth at her and Klaus as if trying to see it glaring at Klaus when he smirked. Stefan's reaction was without words but his eyes widened almost comically, his mouth open but words failed him. Kol who was still fiddling with her fingers was smirking at their reactions too but was otherwise uninterested.

"Shhh little saviour do you want to know the story or not?" Damon nodded wanting to know everything about it.

"You two will be helping me with this" she said pointing and the Mikaelson's who reluctantly agreed. "Okay then let's get this started then. I met Klaus and Kol before I was turned, actually it might give you a better idea if I said it this was I met them before they were turned…"

* * *

**So what did you think? The next chapter will be on Klaus and Kol then the one after will be the Salvatore's. Please review. Thank you for reading :) **


	4. Chapter 4 (Mikaelson's)

**Runa Returns**

* * *

**Summary- When Klaus' wife turns up out of the blue everyone is confused as to where she's been, who she is and why she's not trying to kill them like the rest of her family.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Vampire Diaries :( nor any of the characters except from my OC.**

**To the people who have followed and favorited my story- thank you so much, I'm so sorry it's taken me this long to update. I won't give you excuses all I can say is that I hit a major writer's block and I refused to post anything until I had figured out what direction I wanted this to go. Please review tell me what you think try not to be too harsh, unless it's truly terrible :P Love Lily 3**

* * *

"Damn… okay that's going back a long way. I actually met Kol first." Runa began facing her little saviour and his brother as she began picturing the day so very clearly in her mind even after all this time.

"I was only ten when my family moved to the settlement where Mikaelson's lived. As you can imagine it wasn't something people did often so we were watched constantly, people were always gossiping. Ridiculous if you ask me. The first person I met when I went to explore after my chores was Kol" she paused to smile gently at said person who played with her fingers, relishing in the comfort her mere presence brought.

"Kol and I were down by what is now known as the falls and I remember thinking it was almost like magic" she continued eye's shining lost in the memory "I'd never seen a more beautiful sight." She smiled mischievously at Kol poking him in the side as she spoke once again "Kol here had wandered away bored from his mother who was trying to make him help her gather herbs, obviously not the manliest thing to do back then, he wanted to be with his brothers duelling or hunting. He was without a doubt the _most _adorable child" she gushed smiling brightly at the now blushing original.

Klaus smirked at his baby brother mockingly "awww Kol and here I thought you belonged with mother gathering for us men" he spoke taunting him. As expected Kol lunged at his brother and tackle him to the floor before punching him in the jaw which subsequently broke from the force. Klaus was about to retaliate when Runa grabbed Kol and pulled him back.

"Enough boys, honestly save the sibling spat for another time" she said rolling her eyes at their antics far too used to the oil and match that was the two brothers if they were together more than half an hour. Klaus sat back down glaring at the smug grin his younger brother now sported.

"Anyway…When Esther came looking for him I decided to help him out it was like a reflex I'd never known was there appeared, the impulse to help someone I'd never even seen before. It felt very similar to the instinctive feeling you get when your sibling's are in trouble, the urge to protect them. I told her I hadn't seen him. Even then I didn't trust her, never have. The vibe I was getting from her was cold and almost obsessive." Runa trailed off thoughtfully as things became a little clearer in her mind.

Klaus was watching her intently concerned but she just avoided eye contact not willing to look at him yet. Stefan kept silent enraptured with the story, he always was a curious human that only intensified as he turned. Damon wasn't surprised by this at all, she was after all extremely protective of him too.

Kol started speaking then wanting to get this part over with so he could learn about how she met his rival. "I came out of hiding after that shocked, my siblings all had their favourites and I was too annoying to be anyone's. But Lia, she defended me when she had never even met me. My brothers had never done that for me. We started talking but I knew I couldn't stay long or get into trouble with Mikael which was not a good idea. But we agreed to meet a couple of days later, I admit I was fascinated or as fascinated as I could get being 8 at the time." He carried on smirking lightly it was almost a smile.

* * *

Questioning looks were thrown from the Salvatore duo, "yes I am younger than her" he said pouting a little. Runa put her arm around his shoulder pulling him closer to her. "Anyway me and Lia…" he was cut off abruptly.

"Lia?" Damon questioned frowning slightly "you never let me call you that!"

Runa smiled patiently "for good reason little saviour" Kol smirked wickedly at him "I call her Lia because no one else does and if they do rest assured they don't live to do it again or they're too afraid to think of her let alone say her name." Stefan and Damon's eyes widened turning to Runa to see what she thought of what they perceived to be an overreaction to such a small slight, but she was smiling indulgently at Kol.

"For the next two weeks while her family was settling in I showed her around the village and we grew close like an instant bond formed between us. We became family and I'm her favourite even over Nik.." He finished dramatically gesturing between the two of them smiling triumphantly.

Runa picked up from there giggling slightly "yes darling we all know how I adore you. But he's right I would do anything for him. As it was when I found out about him being daggered I'm not sure I've ever been angrier at Niklaus. The things I said to him that night was beyond brutal. Of course I left after that." She cut herself off for getting ahead of the story but no-one missed Klaus' pained expression.

"We became best friends in a matter of weeks, he's like a little brother with all the benefits of being able to tell him everything. I have more secrets from Niklaus then I do from Kol." To which Klaus' head snapped around to her looking hurt and angry.

"Really? You do?" he demanded angrily, once again the green monster was appearing before she shut that down.

"Don't be too upset love, it's not like you were all that truthful with me" she replied derisively he flinched violently at the not so subtle attack, the others looked between them nervously obviously seeing the tension.

"It wasn't until 2 months later that I even met his siblings and by that point we spent every free moment together. Kol was being taunted by some of the village boys who thought that magic was a woman's weapon" she huffed still riled up over the memory of it she turned to Damon "what you Stefan don't know is that before I was turned I was a witch. So of course I started chanting and the wind picked up and they ran off scared." She smirked "it wasn't the last time anyone messed with him but they soon learned that in doing so they incurred my wrath."

Klaus snorted "something to add Niklaus?" she asked her smile like saccharin as they all turned to him, he looked as though he didn't know whether to continue but carried on anyway.

"You know that you baby him. You're like a mother hen over him always fretting or maybe a lioness the way you defend him" he spoke archly not looking at her but he could feel her glare boring holes into him. Kol looked between them indignant and a little offended.

"I do not need protecting or babying"

"I do not _baby_ him"

They spoke as one causing the others to glance at them.

"Yes love you really do. Always have probable always will, you're the sole reason he's so spoiled" he continued rolling his eyes when she pouted, before scowling at him.

"Well it's a good thing I did because no one else was Mikael was too busy hounding you and Esther was far too self-involved. It's not like your brothers were of much help always off trying to be men…make good old Mikael proud! Like he ever cared enough to pay attention to what they did."

* * *

Klaus then took over "What she nor Kol knew is that me Elijah and Rebekah were hidden about to intervene when we saw her. It was like watching me with Bekah so protective and soft. At the time I didn't know what I was feeling but I identified it a couple of years later as jealousy of the affection she gave him so willingly I wanted that, wanted her even then."

"As we came out she took a protective stance in front of Kol perceiving some kind of threat. That dropped quickly enough when she recognised the resemblance between Elijah and Kol. I however barely breathed I had my very first crush." He stopped himself before he said something too embarrassing in front of his enemies.

Runa seemingly ignoring the sweet words mustered on trying to hurry up a little "they of course had no idea who I was beyond knowing that I was new to the village. Elijah being the polite one immediately thanked me for helping his brother, which was unnecessary but he didn't know that at the time, Klaus was next it was I admit kind of cute that he stuttered talking to me" Klaus ducked his head so his brother and the Salvatore's wouldn't see the blush rising and mock him for it as he had done them.

"Now Bekah was another story, she was only 5 at the time and this tiny little blonde thing. I was immediately taken with her so as with Kol being 'darling', Bekah became 'little lovely' or just 'lovely'. She timidly stayed back obviously wary of meeting someone new but she overcame that in no time easily attaching herself to me being the closest female to her age that was nice to her. Poor thing was isolated with this lot as her company" Runa laughed pointing to the Mikaelson brothers who tried and failed to look innocent.

"And that baby vamps is how I met the original family" she stopped the tale not wanting to give more away. The stunned looks on the Salvatore's faces showed how they felt about that.

Stefan finally spoke "What? You can't leave it there! How long did it take for you to get together? Get married? Have…" he was cut off by his brother who he shot a glare at for interrupting him.

He was also demanding more answers "how did you meet Mikael? What about the little brother? Or Finn? Their turning?" quid pro quo in action as Stefan took over again.

"Did you help Esther? Did you have any children? What…" Runa held up her hands gesturing for quiet. "Nope boys that's all you're getting for now, you asked how I met these two not how the rest of our human lives turned out with me in the picture."

"But…" Damon started hundreds of thoughts trying to force more questions "No little saviour not today." She said firmly giving him a look that made him shut his mouth rather quickly having experienced the consequences of ignoring her looks.

"Okay then I think it's your turn now Salvatore's" she spoke grinning at the dawning horror on their faces while the original brother's looked both relieved that their turn was and intrigued for what was coming next, finally getting the answers to their questions.

* * *

**Time to make comments on what you thought, is it worth continuing further?**


End file.
